Chuck vs The Teenage Spy
by weepingingangelbaby
Summary: Alex goes back to Breacon Beacons and ends up back with the K-unit. Team Bartowsiki is in a bit over their heads. What happens when the two groups meet up in the most unfortunate of places- a Scorpia prison facility. Rated T for lots of whump and some language. Set after Scorpia rising, sometime season two for Chuck, but Morgan knows he is a spy. Slightly OOC. First fic for me
1. Jaguar

**A/N: My first story, so please do not judge to harshly... Please and thank you**

**Disclaimer:I in no way shape or** **form own the wonderful show called Chuck, nor my favorite book series Alex Rider. I wish it was so, but apparently some dreams don't come true.**

**Warning: some language, but I did rate this T so you are just going to have to deal with it**

Jaguar dragged his unit out of the ditch they had managed to land in. His unit leader, Cobra, had been driving the Jeep when Moose, J-unit's resident jokester and/or trouble-maker, hit Cobra in the back of the head. He couldn't be blamed, not really. It started with a push and a shove from Tiger, who was also in the back seat, then a push and shove from Moose, and one thing lead to another, and Cobra had been smacked in the head. This in turn caused him not to notice the gigantic ditch up ahead. In the seconds before they had driven into the gaping hole in the ground, Jaguar shouted "Ditch!" And in his own reckless fashion, ripped open the door and leapt out of the moving vehicle. He had escaped relatively unscathed, compared to some of his other escapades anyways. The others were not so fortunate.

From what Jaguar could tell, Cobra had three broken ribs and a nasty head injury. He'd be binned for sure. Moose and Tiger hadn't fared better. Jaguar's prediction? Two tickets out of Breacon Beacons, with wheelchairs to match. He may not have been a medic, but he was never wrong When it came to these sort of things.

While Jaguar knew he was not at fault what-so-ever for the actual accident, seeing as he had been sitting quietly in he passenger seat minding his own damn business, he couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. He was an accident waiting to happen, at least that was how he felt. Everyone around him seemed to end up injured or ... He didn't want to think about it. Well his fault or not, here he was saving their asses... again

**Silly Little Line Break Me**

Cobra woke to the feeling of being dragged across a dirt floor. He slowly opened his eyes, grateful for the gray sky and the covering of clouds to block out the bright sun, he knew that the pounding headache that was beginning to build would have only been worse if it was actually light for a change. He looked up at the person dragging him, and quickly lowered his head in exasperation. Okay, admittedly it had a little to do with the pain that was developing in the back of his skull, but mostly exasperation. It was Jaguar. And who else could it have been, but the mysterious communications expert, who seemed to always be either kicking their butts, or saving them. He wasn't bitter, no. But c'mon, did the guy have to be so damn perfect at absolutely everything? Of course Jaguar would be the one to drag the unit from a car wreckage that he had only moments before been involved in. He vaguely remembered Jaguar yelling some kind of warning before jumping ship, but after that it was kind of a blur for him. He assumed they had crashed of course, considering he was obviously injured in some way, and the he wasn't in the car, but how it had come to him being dragged across the dirt ground? He had absolutely no idea. Cobra laughed quietly to himself as he thought about the crazy stunt(the jumping out of a moving car bit). There was something's you could always count on in the J-unit. Mother hen-ing from Tiger, he was the medic, a hyperactive Moose, and Jaguar bing crazy.

It was one of the few things that the J-unit knew about their fourth member, the fact that he was crazy. They knew he was young, definitely not 21, the supposed age requirement for the SAS. But when they had asked, the man would shrug and say old enough. Whatever that meant. Cobra just assumed 19 or 20. He didn't necessarily approve, but didn't see the harm, so he left it alone. They knew he was talented. Extremely talented. The most talented in fact. He had quickly destroyed, no more like made the old records cease to exist. Within days of his arrival at the training camp, instructors flocked to see the man do whatever the p reticular day entailed. Despite his obvious skill in, well , everything, his unit couldn't shake the feeling he was often holding back, though they couldn't tell you why. One would have thought that this apparent superhero capabilities, he would have been arrogant and flaunt his skills, but no, once again he had to one up everyone being possibly the nicest person on the entire planet. Sure sometimes he would suddenly drift off and get a cold, haunted look in his eyes, but if he truly was the cold bastard his eyes sometimes portrayed him to be, then it never showed.

They knew he was paranoid, perhaps a bit too paranoid. He was always looking over his shoulder as if someone was going to attack him. Cobra remembered the first time Moose had tried to prank Jag. Lets just say it did not end well. Meaning Moose ended upon the ground judo-flipped. It had actually been quite hilarious. It was always that way with Jaguar. Pranks were either turned against the pranked, or they seemingly disappeared. He was too damn paranoid and suspicious for his own good.

Jaguar, the trainee from J-unit, had become the biggest thing to come to Breacon Beacons since Cub 3 years previously, or so everyone had said. When Jaguar was told about Cub, the unofficial 5th member of the legendary K-unit, he had laughed and said it was probably some story made to make the actual soldiers feel bad. A push towards excellence, if you will. Basically "if some spoiled rich kid can make it through two weeks of selection, then so can you, you lazy arses." Every one had laughed at he comment, and many of the newer trainees were inclined to agree. Cobra sure was. He didn't think a kid should be made to go to a government training camp, no matter what the reason. It was wrong, so he could only hope what Jaguar had hypothesized was true. All the same, the instructors claimed the boy legend was real, and that Jaguar was the most interesting person to come along since then.

So even though Jaguar was crazy, perhaps a bit suicidal, and he was better than everyone at absolutely everything they had done so far, and he had some strange quirks, everyone loved him. Well as much as a whole bunch soldiers could love another soldier. They were men for god's sake, they didn't have feelings.

Cobra thought about all this as he was dragged across the rough ground by the man who was occupying his thoughts. He went to lift his head once more, to tell Jaguar he was absolutely fine and that he would not summit to the humiliation of being be dragged. He could walk on his own god damn it. But the effort proved to be too much for his pounding head. As Cobra once more slipped into the throws of unconsciousness, he was lowered next to his team members; Jaguar running off to call for help, and once more prove to be the hero he didn't think he was.

**So short-ish first chapter. Gonna be completely honest I'm going to be one o those authors who binge writes, and writes a couple chapters at a time, then won't update for a week or two, then binge write some more.**

**If you are reading this, thank you and do comment. I would really like to know what you think so far.**

**-weepingangelbaby **


	2. The K-Unit

**Disclaimer: And now tthe moment you have all been waiting for. The owner of Chuck and Alex Rider iiisss... NOT MEEEE! :P**

The K-Unit stood at attention in the Sergeant's office. They weren't nervous, no of course not. They were men, soldiers. They didn't get nervous. They were apprehensive. The K-unit was down to three members... again. It wasn't their fault of course. No no no. There had been Hawk, he ended up being a traitor. Then there was Bear, he was now in therapy for reasons the rest of the unit decided to never speak of again. And last but not least Jackal. He was jack-ass. Plain and simple. No two watys about it. He had left the training facility after Wolf broke his nose. Lets just say Wolf a patients level so high, and Jackal had decided to pass that level. The end result was not pretty. There of course had been Fox, he'd been great. But for some reason they couldn't seem to deduce, he'd been binned. So, yes they were a tad bit sceptical on how the Sarge would react in having to once more assign them a new team mate.

"You guys will be receiving a new recruit to fill the fourth spot in your team," the sergeant said slowly, not looking up from the oh-so-interesting paperwork on his desk. Wolf barely managed to hold in the growl that threatened to slip out. The sergeant looked up, a calm and calculated expression on his countenace. "He is top of his class, and has broken every record for every exercise he has preformed while here at Breacon Beacons. He is code name Jaguar and you will meet him in the infirmary. Dismissed." With that he looked back down at his paper work. The K-unit didn't move. "Yes? I'm assuming from your lack of movement that you have a question."

The three men shared a few looks before Wolf spoke up, "Sir, are you sure it's wise to put a new recruit with us? We are the most senior team at base right now, wouldn't it make sense to put him with a lower ranked group?"

"Yes it would seem so, but I make no claims of making sense. You are dismissed." Wolf, Eagle, and Snake turned to leave when they were stopped by the sound of the sergeants voice. "Oh, and soldiers, good luck." And with that ominous comment they left.

**I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PAGE. LOOK AT ME **

Alex Rider sat ram rod straight in one of the uncomfortable infirmary chairs. He had refused a full med-exam, no surprise there, and instead chose to watch over his injured team mates. He was informed upon his arrival that he would be assigned a new unit, seeing as how he couldn't be in a unit by himself. It was as he had expected. Both Moose and Tiger were going home in wheelchairs, and Cobra had been binned. It was saddening, but not surprising. Alex leaned back in his chair. He'd miss the guys. They'd been great. A reprieve his usual MI6 routine, even if he had had to act around them.

"Jag."Alex heard the voice come from the bed beside him. He sat straight once more.

" Cobra," he said exhaling a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "You're awake."

"Master of the obvious my man," Cobra laughed, "Saved our butts again, didn't you Jag?" Alex shrugged.

"Just doing what I'm supposed to do like always."

"In other words, saving our sorry arses." They both chuckled a bit."Anyways... I'm binned aren't I?" Alex looked down in his lap. "I guessed as much. It's cool. My fault."

Alex stood suddenly attention as his new unit walked through the door. New for Jaguar anyway. Cub on the other hand, new exactly who the three men were. The ones who put him through hell the first time round. Wolf, Eagle, and Snake. When the sergeant had told him who his new unit was going to be, suffice to say he had barely been able to hold in the shock that wanted so desperately to come on his face.

" You must be Jaguar," Wolf said in his trademark gruff voice. "We're the K-unit."

_Good, _Alex thought, _They don't recognize me. _Not that he had expected them to of course. Even the sergeant hadn't. Jones had made sure no one made the connection of scrawny 14 year old Alex Rider, code named Cub, and fictitious 21 year old Jack Johnson code named Jaguar. No, the three years since Alex Rider had attended Breacon Beacons had most definitely changed him into some one unrecognizable. Of course, a fake age, green contacts, and some brown hair dye might have helped with the disguise, but that was just semantics. Alex didn't voice these thoughts, but instead he said "Wolf, Snake, Eagle. Pleasure to make your aqaintance," looking at each man respectively as he said there code names.

The looks of shock were evident on their faces, unable to hide their emotions from Alex. No one could. Well, perhaps except Alan Blunt, but he didn't count because he was dead. No one was as good as Alex. They had never been trained by Scorpia. "How'd you...?" Eagles voice trailed off, leaving an unfinished question.

A laugh came from across the room. "No one knows, how Jag knows what he knows. All they know is he knows what he does, and what he does know is everything."

"Don't confuse the poor men Moose, and we talked about this," Alex said, turning to his now awake comrade with a mischevious glint in his eye, "I have eyes and ears everywhere." He turned back to K-unit. "Meet you at our hut."

"But you don't even know where it is?" Eagle question,genuinely confused.

"Of course not," Alex said picking up his duffle bag from the floor beside his chair, "I'll see you in hut C." Alex walked out of the room.

Snake stared increaduosly after the man, no boy, he looked much to young to be a man, as strolled out the door. Snake watched as he laughed, probably at the shock that was etched onto their visage. All amazed by his knowledge once more. They were about to follow their new, mysterious team mate out the door, when a voice called out. "Which one of you happens to be the team medic?"

"That would be me," the Scott replied turning around to face the voice.

"I don't envy you. You have your work cut out for you. My job as a medic should be to tell you what you need to know about his health, but honestly I have no idea. He refuses to be examined. Soooo, have fun." Snake tried to go out the door once more, but stopped when Moose spoke up again. "One favor though, if you ever find out how old Jag is, ring me up. I have been dying to know."

Snake left the infirmary with more questions than answers about his new team mate. This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: Sooooo... What did you think? Yes, no, maybe so? Anyway... Sorry if you were expecting Chuck to make his debut appearance this chapter, but alas you will just have to be patient. **

**Please review, would love some feed back, positive or negative, and I am open to suggestions. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Who is this guy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Alex Rider, and if I did I would never end it the horrid way their owners did. Those evil people. **

Wolf looked back to see Snake running up behind them. "What was that about?" He asked, as Snake resumed a normal pace beside him.

"Oh, just Moose, the J-units medic, putting more mud on an already unclear situation." Wolf looks at his quizzically, "Created more questions about..." Snake looked out to point to lad in question, who happened to be leading them to their own cabin.

"Who is this kid?" Wolf murmured.

"I don't know, but I have this funny feeling that tells me life is about to get a whole lot more interesting." Wolf couldn't help but agree.

When he made it to Hut C, Alex threw his bag down on the empty cot. He stood still for a moment, let his face relax, basking in the few moments of solidarity before going back to acting once more. The K-unit strode in the door; Alex turned, joyous facade back in place like a mask. If he let his guard down, and let his 'Soldier eyes', as Ben usually called them, show, that would warrant scrutiny he didn't want to be put under.

The one time he had let his mask slip in front of the J-unit, they had questioned him for days; pestering him with questions about what was wrong, or what they could do. Alex had the strangest feeling that the K-unit would be a tad more persistent. So, he smiled his fake smile, laughed his fake laugh, and never show his eyes to long, for the fear that someone would find out exactly how cold he was. Exactly how true his soldiers eyes were. It was his job to act like who he wasn't, and there was a reason Alex Rider, teenage spy, was the best MI6 had.

"So Jaguar," Eagle began, obviously the only one brave(stupid one can argue) enough to speak to Mr. Mystery. "How old are you?"

"Old enough," he laughed, that always seemed to be the first question anyone asked when they met him. _ Why does everyone always feel the need to ask that. Can't they just except that I am here? _Alex thought.

"No seriously Jag," Eagle said putting his hand on Alex's shoulder. Before Eagle blink, he found himself on the ground, hands pinned behind his back, the soldier he knew as Jaguar on top of him.

Alex thought back to the time he had done the same thing to Moose after lose had mistakenly touched his shoulder. It'd been their first day as a unit. He'd claimed it was just a bit of nervous energy, rather than admitting extreme aversion to being grabbed from behind. Suffice to say, they bought it. Alex thought about it for a moment; he could very well try the same thing here. Laugh it off, make a joke out of it. But he decided against that path. _Forget about happy-go lucky,_ he thought to himself,_I am done with the mask. _"No questions," he began, practically hissing. He leaned closer to Eagle's ear, and whispered in a low threading tone, "Ever. Not about my age, about my family, about my past. I am sick and tired of questions. Understood?" A very shaken up Eagle nodded quickly, and Alex stood up, realsing the unfortunate soldier. He looked at the now slack jawed K-unit stood stock still in front of him. "And the warning I just gave to your buddy on the floor applies to you as well." Wolf and Snake watched as the glare on his face turned into a mock smile, as he said "Well, I believe we are due at the shooting range are we not." Alex brushed the dust off his training uniform, and walked out of the hut.

**Hello, my name is Line Break, the break in the line of this story **

After Jaguar left the hut, the K-unit(A/N K-unit means Eagle, Wolf, and Snake, not Alex) didn't move for a good 30 seconds. Eventually Snake broke the silence, "What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed. Eagle sat up, wincing.

"Damn that kid is fast. And violent. One second my hand was on his shoulder, then BAM, I'm on the ground hardly able to breathe. I'm both impressed and slightly terrified."

"I don't know what that was, but believe me I am going to find out," Wolf growled true to his name sake. Wolf turned and stomped out the door, "Ja..." He stopped and looked around. Ahead of him was the open area that lead to the shooting range, but no Jaguar. Snake and Eagle walked out of the hut.

"Where'd he go?" Eagle asked.

"I have no idea," Wolf said simply, "I have said it before and I will say it again, who the hell is this kid?"

"He's a freaking ninja that's what he is."

"Shut up Eagle," Snake said looking around, "Well, we gotta find him, and we have," he looked at his watch, "20 minutes until we have to be at the firing range. He couldn't have gotten far." At least that was Snake's reasoning. _How hard can it be to find some new recruit, _Snake thought.

Very hard evidently, 30 minutes later found the K-unit, save for their newest member, walking into the firing range, obviously late. They hadn't been able to find the missing recruit, and until they opened the door to the range they hadn't even thought to check the range. But there he was. Sitting in a corner on a hard metal chair, completely stone faced. The shooting instructor was also there, but his eyes were wide, the emotion of pure, and utter shock, displayed for all to see right on his face.

Wolf's previously blank face turned into an angry snarl. "Where the hell did you go?" He stomped, no no no, walked angrily over and grabbed Jaguar by the collar of his black t-shirt. Then seconds later, Wolf was pinned against the wall, just as Eagle had been pinned against the floor less than an hour before.

"What did I say about the questions?" Jaguar whispered in Wolf's ear, then let him go. To the rest of the group he said, "I told you I was going to the firing range." He sat back down.

"Aren't you going to shoot?" Snake asked, then winced realizing he had broken the questions rule. He really preferred to keep his hands safely at his sides, rather than pinned behind his back. He was saved, though, from the potentially painful consequence of asking, by a voice.

"He already did." It was the shooting instructor. The K-unit turned to the man who had remained silent during the whole exchange.

"What?" Wolf snarled, obviously still a bit peeved by his new team mates actions.

"He already shot. he came in, lined up 15 guns, then one by one field-stripped them, assembled them again, and fired five rounds. He finished minutes before you arrived." The instructor said this all in a trance like state, almost as if he was still blown away by what he had seen. _Who is this guy? _they thought for the umpteenth time, turning to the mystery known as Jaguar. "Perfect," the instructor whispered.

"What?" Eagle asked, not quite sure what he had heard the instructor said.

"Every single shot was perfect."

**A/N: So? I know it's short. Sorry.**

** To much OOC for Alex? Am I overestimating his skills? Please tell me I want to know. **

**Chapter feels kinda rushed to me. Definitely a filler so I can get to the actual story. UGGGG. Not a fan of writing, or reading for that matter, filler chapters. **

**Thanks go out to the people who actually following my story. I am pleasantly surprised by the fact that people are actually reading this. And for the random person the internet that I do not know, who finds it hard to believe this is my fist fanfic, I am not lying. And I thank you for the praises of my writing. **


	4. Impressions

**Disclaimer: I am 16 and a chick, I think that rules me out as the owner of Alex Rider and Chuck. Unless I'm a Time Lord. Which I'm not, or am I?**

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY. I AM THE SORRIEST PERSON ON PLANET EARTH. I apologize for not writing for a while, but I got addicted to Criminal Minds, annnndddd I'm sure you guys know how that goes. And if not, you know what, I don't care. :p **

**I love you my pretties! Read and enjoy!**

Alex hated shooting in front of anyone. It always brought questions he was never willing to answer. He thought back to the first time Jones had seen him shoot. It was a few months after he had recovered enough to be up and about after the... incident, as he so fondly dubbed it. Every free moment he had had, he'd spent in the large shooting range in there basement of MI6 headquarters. He'd been good before, but months of practice had made him phenomenal. Jones had come down to check on him, only to find him firing an entire clip into a small hole in the middle of a target. To say she was shocked was an understatement, especially considering he had at one point aimed a gun at her. If he decided to, there was nothing to stop Alex Rider from killing her anymore. He wouldn't miss and she knew it. No bullet proof glass would be a determit for the worlds youngest anger any longer. Alex knew it, and more importantly she did. Luckily, though, he spared the interrogation he normally got when people saw him shoot, considering the only copy of his official folder was sitting snugly in her office, filled with information of his... interesting training background.

He had had a couple run ins with fellow super spies back at Royal Bank in general, but this was the first time he had had to shoot at Breacon Beacons. All of his previous required gun training at the fine establishment, had been theory. He'd been invited to the range a couple of times, of course, but he had steadfastly refused. But now the day had come and gone in which he had had to show off his gun skills. Hey, at least it was over.

Alex made his way back to the K-units hut, head down in a nonchalant manner, but instictivly analyzing everything around him in a way only a seasoned spy could understand. He sat down on his cot, but not before grabbing his bag containing his meager personal possessions. He pulled out a book on learning Japanese and opened it up to the exercise he had left off on. He got comfortable, and got to work on learning his ninth language. Alex had taken to learning new languages during his recovery time in between missions, which unsurprisingly he seemed to be spending a lot of time doing. Recovering, that is. The first language being Russian, after the... Incident, and now Japanese, started after the unfortunate "quick and easy" surveillance mission went south. But didn't they always.

He turning a page about an hour later when he heard the creak of the porch steps. He tensed, and stopped mid-page turn. Someone was there, and the K-unit wasn't due back for another, he looked at his watch, 5 minutes and 32 seconds, give or take a couple seconds (Alex had memorized his new units schedule as soon as he had found out he was moving in with them). Someone was trying to sneak up on him, and the idea didn't bode well. Alex shut the book slowly and silently, then stood up the same way. Suddenly two masked men bust through the door, then two more through the small windows on both sides of the hut.

"Rider," on man said in a low gravely voice, "You can come quietly or..." he didn't finish.

"Four guys?" Alex asked in a tone he could only describe as snarky. "Didn't your bosses tell you who I am?"

"Didn't need to," the man relplied, "After all, we did go to school together, what, three years ago? Did I not make a good enough impression? What about from two and a half years ago? Do you remember our time together then?"

American accent, cocky attitude, two and half years ago? Check, check, check. "Walker," he said bitterly. Walker had definitely made an impression two and half years ago. Let's just say Alex held no particular love for the man standing before him.

"The one and only. And because I know you so well, I brought friends." The door swung open to reveal ten men standing their in fighting positions. How the hell they had made it into the camp was beyond Alex. Britain's elite my ass. "Scorpia never forgives and never forgets. You know that better than anyone my friend."

"I'm not your friend and I know." Alex said, fury seeping into every word like poison, and attacked with the intensity of a mad man.

**Hello my name is, LINE BREAK, nice to meet you**

Wolf, Eagle, and Snake headed back to their hut. Their time in the shooting gallery had come and gone quickly. But not with out their share of embarrassment. The instructor had shook away his stupor quickly, and worked them harder than ever. The K-unit, Eagle specifically, had been considered excellent marksmen, and to be shown up by a new recruit? Well that didn't go down easy. But even after a gruelling hour and half, the were no where near Jaguar's caliber. The instructor had criticized their techniques harshly, and pushed them to go faster on their dismantling time.

They were freaked when he knew their code names. They were freaked whn he snapped and flipped over Eagle. But this shooting incident? Jaguar was a mystery, and a damn freaky one a that. The men turned a corner, and stopped dead in their tracks at the fight before them.

Surrounding their hut was ten-twelve men, clothed in black, guns at their hips. They stood in a ready fighting position, facing the door as if they were waiting for something. Or someone. Suddenly, the body of a full grown man flew out the now open door, and landed in a heap, bringing down a few guys with it. Following quickly behind it was a blur with brown hair. young soldier in mediately started attacking the man around with the ferocity the K-unit had never witnessed from figure so small before. The way he kicked and punched was so fast, and so advanced, they were barely able to follow the fight. "What the hell!?" Eagle shouted, voicing then three team members thought aloud.

Shaken to reality by the sound of Eagle's voice, the three men ran towards the hut. The men Clyde and black attack learner teammate must have heard alot the steps of the oncoming soldiers, because they turned in one fluid motion and began to come out them. The fight was short and vicious. Snake dropped first, Eagle short while after, and Wolf soon after that. As Wolf laid on the floor, on the brink of consciousness and unconsciousness, he looked through the black spots in his vision to see the man he knew as Jaguar drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes, after being hit on the back of the head forcibly with a wood board. Moments before he dropped off with her and forwards that made his blood run cold. in any other situation, words that would have seen so non-threatening, sent chill through his spine. The tall man stood over Jaguar, and as his vision went dark and his eyes slipped closed, the American man sneered.

"Welcome back Alex Rider," the man said, ice lacing every word. Every syllable. And then, unable to hold back the darkness a single moment longer, Wolf fell into the abyss of unconsciousness, and saw and heard no more.


	5. Worst Day Ever

**Disclaimer: You want to know what I am doing right now? No? Who cares I'm going to tell you anyways. I am crying. Why, you don't ask? Because I live in a reality were I do not own Alex Rider and Chuck. *Loud racking sobbing noises***

**Also cause I'm not married to Matthew Gray Gubler, but that's completely besides the point. **

**Now, guess what guys? After I gave you that lovely chapter two ago, I'm giving you another one. And this time, it has Chuck! Yay finally! **

**I'll explain the whole Morgan thing in this chapter as well. I anted to write about Chuck before the drama with Shaw, and Chuck's intersect awesome powers, but I also wanted Morgan too known Chuck's super-spy secret. So I changed the story. But that's what we all do, is it not?**

**So without further ado... Chuck versus the Teenage Spy: Chapter 5**

It was only 9 o'clock in the morning, and Chuck could say this was by far the worst day of his life. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. Getting kicked out of Stanford, actually, no, there had actually been a good reason for that. Jill breaking up with him, well she ended up being a homicidal maniac, so that was actually probably for the best. There had been the day he got the Intersect in his head. That whole week had pretty much sucked, buuutttt that had led to him meeting Sarah, so all and all not to bad a deal. There had been some precarious missions of course. Being dangled off buildings, almost exploding bombs, not staying in cars, and not to even mention that one mission in the sewers.. Ich. Who knew there was so much super-spy worthy crime in Burbank, California? Chuck sure didn't.

No, no, no. Even taking all those things into account, this had to be the worst day, no week ever. First there had been the whole debacle with the hand-cuffs and the Fulcrum neighbor hood. Which consequently lead to him getting another intersect in his head. Then Morgan had decided to move in with him, or at least try to, when Big Mike started dating his mother. Chuck had almost threw up when found that out . Which of course meant that Morgan had been present when some Fulcrum baddie decided, hey let's attack some CIA asset who is connected to the oh-so-wonderful super-spy-extraordinaire Bryce-freaking-Larkin, whom apparently was still ruing his life, even over seas. So now Morgan Grimes knew his best friends big secret. And he took it well.

Too well.

At first, Chuck was happy his friend was so thrilled about his new "side" career, now he was just irritated. Morgan was constantly badgering him with questions about this and that,on and on and on... and on. Then just the night before Morgan had chosen to call mid-mission, causing Team Bartowski to be forced to escape through the sewers, covering him in an unappealing brown goo, again. So of course after a long trudge through the bowls of Burbank, he had plopped into bed at 2 am, only to be woken up 15 minutes late for work because his alarm clock had decided it didn't want to work properly anymore. And he hadn't even stabbed his like some temperamental spy with a troubled past.

So here he was, sitting at the Nerd Herd desk, with the ever creepy form of Emmett Milbarge breathing down his shirt. What ever was wrong with the guy, Chuck really wanted fixed, because he was getting about this close to getting Casey to go killey-angry mode on the guy. And that was something Chuck rarely wished upon anyone.

"Why were you late this morning Chuck?" Emmett asked, with a bit to much pep in his voice for Chuck's liking.

"My alarm clock broke."

"Are you sure that's all? Have a late night, Chuck?"

"Actually, yes, I was up late last night."

"I understand Chuck, I understand perfectly," Emmett replied leaning in extremely close, with a strange tilt to his voice that weirded Chuck out to no end.

"You know what," Chuck said popping out of his chair, "I don't think you do." Emmett looked as if e was going to speak again. "I hear Big Mike calling, do you here Big Mike calling, I hear..." Chuck's voice trailed off as he hurried away in his awkward Chuck-fashion, leaving Emmett in his wake, dazed, vacant expression settled on his face.

Chuck walked to the back storage area, head down, not paying attention to what was in front of him. This careless action cause him to barrel into a large man. He looked up, with every intention of apologizing, when he got a glimpse of the man's face. An onslaught of information followed.

Most of the information meant nothing to him personally. Name- John Walker, status- rouge CIA, pictures- lots of sleep-dead people. Nothing to un-normal for the life of one Chuck Bartowski. Nothing personal. Sure it probably meant a lot to the people with bullet holes in their face, and to their families. But none of it was anything that affected Chuck personally. Nothing stood out. Nothing screamed "Look at me, I am soooo much worse than all the other bad, killey people you have met in you short career as Charles Carmichael," but it sure felt that way to Chuck. This man scared him. In the first seconds of the accidental meeting, Chuck was more scared than ever before. Nothing stood about the man. Nothing of course, but one word. One word, that held no meaning for him, except it felt as though it meant so much. That word was SCORPIA.

**HELLO, LOOK AT ME I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PAGE INTERRUPTING THE STORY YOU ARE READING**

Chuck backed up, and ran away to find Casey without a word of apology. "Casey," he called as he spotted the substantially large man. He seemed to be grimacing and... that explained it. There Morgan was, off to the side chattering on about who knows what, probably driving the burly NSA insane. "Hey Casey, yeah you super tough spy guy."

"Spit it out Bartowski. I have had enough rambling from this guy," Casey growled an octave lower than Chuck's nervous squeal that he had just produced when attempting to communicate. Chuck got his voice in check.

"Okay, okay, well I just ran into a guy who size ravels your's Casey, I mean this guy looks like he could rip my head off with one..."

"Bartowski."

"Sorry, anyway. I flashed and he's Sarah's super spy evil, rouge CIA, assassin brother guy."

"Brother?" Casey questioned.

"Here?" Morgan quipped, "Like in the Buy More? Oh, this is awesome, like totally freaki..." Casey's hand slammed into Morgan's unfortunate face.

"Shut up Grimes. But I am glad you find a traitor to our country something to feel so happy about." Casey removed his hand.

"Sorry, sir. I will be more respectful next time, sir."

"Grrrrrrr. Come on Bartowski." Casey grabbed Chuck's hand and began to drag him to the break room, Morgan followed in tow. Morgan jumped up and down, with childish delight as the secret entrance into Castle opened up behind the lockers.

"This is awesome," he said in a loud whisper. "Totally, freaking awesome."

When they got down into to open area of Castle, Casey let go of Chuck's hand and practically threw him down into one of the rolling chairs, causing him to slide sightly across the room. "Wait here. I'm going to get Walker.'

Chuck and Morgan sat quietly, only the hum of the many computers filling the air, as they waited for the two agents to come. Chuck watched as Morgan's mouth opened, probably to begin questioning again, when Sarah and Casey entered the room.

"Chuck?" Sarah, as her eyes found his "Are you okay? Casey said you ran into my brother?" her voice turned questioning.

"No, not really your brother I guess. His name's John Walker, rouge CIA. Part of some group called SCORPIA..." Chuck let his voice trail off as the air in the room suddenly seem to get 10 degrees colder. "What? What is it?" he said, worriedly as he saw an ominous look pass between the two seasoned spies. "What is that? Scorpia? Who are they?"

"Are you sure Chuck?" Sarah asked, grabbing his shoulders. "Are you sure that's what your flash said?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Casey start packing." Said agent grunted in response, turning and grabbing a bag.

"Sarah!" Chuck exclaimed, voice cracking, as it usually did when he was nervous. "What's going on? Why are we packing?"

"Chuck, if who you saw is really who you saw then we are all in serious danger. We need to leave."

"But you guys are super-ninja-awesome-spy people," Morgan interjected. "Can't you, I don't know, take him out and be done with it."

"Morgan, you don't understand. Scorpia is dangerous. More dangerous than you could imagine. Fulcrum is a school yard bully compared to them. No spy who has faced them, has ever come out alive."

"They did take a hit about three years ago, though ," Sarah continued, almost as though lost in thought. "A few of heir board members died. Before your time Chuck. Rumor had it, it was a young spy. Very young."

"I wouldn't put much credence to those rumors though. Scorpia is a tough bunch. They are ruthless, and will kill without a thought. No way some rookie agent faces them and lives, let alone make a dent in their operation."

A sound came from the hallway that lead to the Buy More entrance of Castle. Clapping. "Bravo, Mr. John Casey. Glad to know you have heard of us." Sarah and Casey instinctively moved in front of Chuck, blocking him from view and attack. "Oh, don't bother protecting your precious Intersect agents. I will take you," the mans voice dropped dangerously low. "All of you." Sarah and Casey reached for the guns at their hips, only to find them gone, then remembering they were in their work clothes. No place to conceal a weapon. "I would fight you, but my back up was taken down by the person we had to pick up before you guys. It is a shame. They were all so promising. Now they are just dead. So, I'm going to tranquilize you all now. Just thought I should let you know." And John Walker pulled out a tranq gun, and shot the two agents, one asset, and one civilian, in a matter of seconds.

As he hit the floor, Chuck couldn't help but think that he was right. This was totally the worst day ever.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Did I get the characters right? Did I screw up their personalities. I think I did pretty good, but if you feel otherwise, don't hesitate to tell me. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I really want to know what people think of my stuff. You review, I am happy, I am happy, I write more, I write more, you get more to read! Yay! Mutual beneficial agreement**

**Good bye my fellow fanfiction readers/writers **

**Signing out, WEEPINGANGELBABY **


	6. White

**Guess what, I'm not a crazy person who to my characters.**

**Alex: Yes you are.**

**No, I'm not.**

**Chuck: The what are you doing right now?**

**Ummmmm, nothing.**

**Alex: So now we're telling lies?**

**No**

**Alex & Chuck: Yes**

**Fine, if we are telling lies then, I own the tv show Chuck and the book series Alex Rider. I win at life**

**Alex: What are we gonna do about her?**

**Chuck: I have no idea.**

The trip back from the realm of unconsciousness was not a pleasant one. Sarah groaned as she opened her eyes and the bright lights assaulted her, worsening the growing headache. She sat up slowly from her uncomfortable position and the cold tile floor.

The cell that surrounded her was one unlike anything she had ever been in before. It was white. All white. It wasn't the dirty, warehouse looking cells that she had grown used to waking up in. Huh. Used to. She had grown used to being captured. That was a strangely unsettling realization. No, this cell was pristine. White walls, white floor, white... glass door? One wall, instead of traditional bars, or the white walls that surrounded her, was a glass wall. No doubt an extremely strong sheet of glass, but glass all the same. That could be useful in an escape. She began thinking about the other elements of the room.

On the wall opposite the glass wall, a tv was mounted, for what she didn't know. On all the walls, save for the glass one, cots were mounted, white, with white blankets. There were 9 cots in total. Four of the cots were occupied were occupied by men, all dressed in the same white that surrounded them. Chuck, Casey, and Morgan, dressed in the white attire as well, were all on the floor in the same uncomfortable position, she herself had woken up in. She stood up.

"Casey," she whispered, as she shook the NSA agents shoulder. "Casey wake up." The man didn't budge. "Casey, there are Russians to kill." The man popped up.

"What, where? Where are the Russians?"

"Russians?" Chuck groaned, as he too ventured into wakefulness.

"No Russians, just trying to wake Casey up."

"Oh," Chuck replied in his high-pitched nervous voice, as he took in his surroundings.

Just then, Sarah turned to here the sound of one the men waking up. "Whoa," he said all so eloquently, as his newly awakened self noticed three new arrivals staring at him.

"Wolf," the man began, speaking with a British accent, slightly surprising Sarah. "There are new people staring at me."

"Shut up Eagle," replied whom Sarah assumed was Wolf. She turned to Chuck and watched as flashed on the man called Eagle, and then saw his nod to her, as if he was assuring her that the man was on their side, not Scorpia.

"Wooolllfff," Eagle whined, "New people." Wolf sat up, and turned away from the wall.

"What are you doing here?" the man growled. Great, another Casey.

"What are you doing here?" Casey returned in his own gruff tone.

"Fasntastic," Wolf said laying back down in an exasperated manner. "Americans."

"Awesome!" Eagle exclaimed, causing one of the other men to stir.

"Shut up Eagle." That was beginning to seem like a common thing to say.

"Snake, there are new people. American new people." Snake sat up groggily.

"Hello, I'd say nice to meet you, but ..." he gestured to the room around them, "Considering the circumstances."

"Likewise," Sarah said replying to the Irish man. The awake prisoners stilled awkwardly for a few moments, before Eagle started talking once more.

"So Americans, huh? How'd you guys get here? Who are you guys?" Sarah and Casey exchanged looks. "You can trust us. We're SAS."

"Eagle," came Wolf's warning tone. Sarah and Casey turned to Chuck, who in turn nodded. They could trust these men.

"Sarah Walker, CIA"

"John Casey, NSA."

"Chuck Bartowski, bit harder to explain. And that's," Chuck turned to Morgan who was still sleeping, snores escaping him very few seconds, "Morgan Grimes. He's a civilian."

"Spies. Cool. And American spies, cooler. I've never met an American. Well, I'm Eagle. This is Wolf, our grumpy, but fearless leader. And Snake, our resident Irishman."

"I'm a medic," Snake said to no one in particular, as if that would explain everything

"Wolf, Snake, Eagle? Whats with the pet names?" Chuck asked.

"Code names Bartowski. They are SAS, they use code names," Casey turned back to the soldiers "I'm assuming you are a tactical unit?"

"Yeah, the K-unit," the overly enthusiastic soldier Eagle replied.

"And he is...?" Chuck said, pointing to the un-moving man on the only other filled cot.

"Oh, him," Eagle said now seeming a bit nervous, "His name's Jaguar, but I prefer to call him scary or mystery man or scary, did I say that already?."

"What?"

"That guy is terrifying, and I have only known him from a week. We met him the day we were taken. He took out Most of the guys on his own. Wolf said he thinks they were after him specifically." This guy talked like a child on a sugar high.

"They were. One of the guys spoke directly to him. Called him Alex Rider."

"Who's Alex Rider?" Sarah asked.

"No idea, and believe me we tried to figure it out. We've questioned the guy extensively on it. We've been here a week, and the guy has not said one word. Not one. Except to tell us not to touch, talk, or question him. But we, uh, learned our lesson on that one." Eagle rubbed the back of his neck as he said the last statement as if remembering an unpleasant situation. Casey raised an eyebrow in question.

"He pinned Eagle to the ground and Wolf to the wall in seconds. They're scared of him," Snake said, when Wolf and Eagle refused to respond to the prompt of silence.

"He's scary," Eagle exclaimed, obviously trying to defend his honor. Sarah turned to look at the soldier in question.

He was lying in a fetal position, facing the wall closest to him. He was dressed in the same white clothes as everyone else. From her point of view, Sarah could see his brown hair, slightly curled, not quite cut to regulation. He seemed small. Small for a soldier at least. But even from her position a few yards away, Sarah could see the defined muscles in his back, and she wouldn't be surprised to find the the rest of him was well defined as well. She began walking over to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Irishman said.

"What he going to do, he's asleep?" Casey asked.

"No he's not."

"Yes, he is."

"No he's really not."

"Yes he..."

"Don't touch me," came a young voice from the cot in front of her as she reached down to touch the man's shoulder. She pulled her hand back, surprised.

"Is not asleep," Eagle finished for Casey. The soldier, straightening his legs, and sat up in a fluid movement, like that of a cat. He looked up at Sarah, who stood still before him in the same position as before. He turned his head slightly to the side, as if he was a confused kid waiting for an answer, but it seemed to be more than that. The innocent gesture seemed more intimidating than that, as if he challenging her rather than questioning her. Sarah took a step back. The soldier Eagle was right, the boy was scary.

Wait, boy? Yes boy. The soldier before her seemed to young to be called a man. No way was he the required age to be a soldier. Let alone old enough to be in the rigorous training program of the SAS. She would have discounted him as wet-behind the ears, newbie, despite his intimidating aura, if not for his eyes. While his body looked young, as his eyes stared into her's and hers into his, she saw nothing. A nothingness that came from years of hurt, war. It was a look you saw in the eyes of spies who were fortunate enough to survive dangerous career. It was the look you saw in the eyes of war veterans who had seen to much death in their lifetimes. Not the look you saw in the eyes of a soldier beginning his career. Not the look you saw in someone so young. There was more to this boy than first glance suggested.

She was about to say something, when a loud banging noise and a shout drew all of their attention to the glass wall of their white prison. Everyone in the room, save the sleeping form of Morgan, stood up, and faced the wall a defensive position of some sort. The boy, Jaguar she reminded herself, seemed to be the most relaxed, but as close as she was, she could see the slight tensing of muscles (and she was right they were defined) that signified a person ready to lash out. The sound of a man shouting profanities, not all in English, came louder and louder as men clad in black garbs approached with a struggling man in civilian clothes.

"Let me go, you annoying bastards. Come on one on one, this twelve on one thing seems a tad extreme to me. Just you and me muscle man, and we'll see who's putting who in a cell." The men remained silent. When the entourage reached the glass wall, and the glass door automatically, the boy beside her called out.

"Ben," he said in a small voice. Immediately the struggling man stilled, and his head snapped to the soldier beside her.

"Alex?" Ben said, "No, Alex you can't be here. Not again. Not here." Alex? Again? How did the new comer know the mysterious soldier. And how could this be an 'again' situation for anyone, let alone a young soldier? What was going on?

"Fox, you know Jaguar?" Wolf said.

"I'm confused!" shouted Chuck.

"Jaguar, what... you know what never mind." The soldiers released Fox... Ben... whatever his name was, and threw him to the floor. "Whoa, no need to be like that, my enemies." The men ignored him as they surrounded the group training guns on everyone. One each, except for Jaguar, or Alex, or who ever he was. Three men surrounded him, the poor unfortunate soul. When everyone was in their positions, another man walked in.

Walker.

The Scorpia agent who had captured them in the first place. He was smiling a sinister kind of smile, and his gaze immediately fell on the soldier beside her.

"Ah, Alex Rider. Enjoying your new accommodations. They are much nicer,are they not? Not as much dirt.

"Shut up, Walker. No one wants to here the sound of your voice. It's grating on the ears." Sarah just turned to him, unable to keep the expression of mouth opening surprise of her face. The soldier, who she now knew was actually named Alex, not only knew their captor, but was confident enough to antagonize him. Or stupid enough. Which, actually, were interchangeable concepts more often than not. What happened next also a bit of a surprise. The calm collected captor in front her, lashed out in anger, striking the boy across the face. Alex's head snapped to the side as flesh hit flesh, and when he looked back up she saw a few droplets of blood on his now split lips.

"Talk all you want, Rider. I'm in charge here. Not you. And this time, this time..." the man huffed in anger. "Let's just stay your stay here will be permanent Alex Rider. There will be no escaping." The two had a history. And apparently not a pleasant one. Hate came off in waves from both of them.

"Whatever you say you say old friend. Whatever you say."

Walker turned to walk out the door, his men following in suit. He paused at the door. "Old friend?" he said, chuckling a menacing sort of chuckle, "Old friend indeed. Well, 'old friend', I will see you tomorrow." He turned his head to look at Alex. "To 'hang out.' Because that's what old friends do, is it not?" Walker laughed at his own cleverness and strode out the door, exuding a type of cocky confidence, that took a special kind of jerk to pull off.

Beside her Alex turned and walked back over to his cot, sat down and closed his eyes.

She looked down at the white tile floor, and saw a few drops of fresh red blood that had fallen from Alex's face when Walker had struck him. As she stared at the deep red color of the blood, she couldn't help but notice the stark contrast the blood had from the pure white that surrounded them all. As she considered this, she began to realize the reason they had decided to paint the room white. And she also realized, with disturbing clarity, that the room wouldn't be white for much longer.

**You thought I was done, huh. You did, you did, you did. Guess what? NOPE. One little thing more.**

The room was silent for a few moments, before Wolf turned to the newest arrival, Ben. "Fox? I thought you were binned. Why are you even here? And how do you know Jaguar?" He fired off questions with rapid succession.

"No, I wasn't binned, it was actually a transfer to MI6. Being binned was the cover story. I have no idea... no, that's not right, I have some idea, but whatever. And Jaguar?"

"Yeah," Wolf said pointing to the newest member of his unit. "Jaguar. He's the new guy."

"New guy? Ummm, guys I hate to break it to you, but you know him too."

"Ben," Alex/Jaguar warned opening his eyes.

"Alex." he said in a drawn out tone to mock Alex's. "I'm telling them. They are going to find out one way or another." Alex grunted his resignation to the topic, and closed hi eyes once more. Ben turned to Wolf. "Guys, the guy you know as Jaguar isn't 'new' to the unit. He's Cub."

Wolf looked like he was about to shout something, anger and confusion plain to see on his face, when a small groaning noise stopped him. The small figure on the ground began moving, sitting up, then opening his eyes slowly. "Hey guys," Morgan said tiredly, noticing the 8 pairs of eyes that looked down at him questioningly, "What'd I miss?"

**A/N: So on the slightly funny note, I end chapter six.**

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? I really want to know. So please comment. Like seriously, I am in the dark about what the majority of you people think of how I am portraying these characters.**

**Hopefully you liked the official meeting, and think I got the personalities at least partially right.**

**Appreciate me. I'm writing this in the cramped back seat of my padre's SUV. I'm on a ten hour drive with my mother father, 11 year old sister, 9 year old sister, and 5 year old brother. So yeah.**

**And again I say review. Each one is a little blessing for my heart. Cheesy, I know.**

**Sincerely, WeepingAngelBaby (Jenna Marie)**


	7. Alex's Words of Wisdom

**Disclaimer: I shout into the void, otherwise known as the internet and proclaim that I do not own Alex Rider or Chuck! Hear me now!**

Wolf was angry, no that wasn't it. Wolf was downright pissed. Cub, the scrawny kid from three years ago was Jaguar. And he hadn't even had the decency to tell them. The nerve.

"CUB?!" he yelled, snapping back from the momentary distraction of the waking civilian.

"Cub, the kid from three years ago who we were not to kind too?" Eagle asked.

"Cub, spoiled son-of-a-rich-guy Cub?" Snake said, inserting his input.

"Parent are dead," Jaguar... Alex... Cub... whatever his name was, said shifting positions to lay back down. Wolf looked down guiltily. Dead? For how long? Before or after the constant teasing about the poor guys parents. "Don't be sorry, never knew them. Died in a plane crash when I was a baby." Yeah like that made him feel better.

"I'm confused," came the voice of one of the Americans, Chuck, Wolf thought it was.

"Why am I not surprised," the larger man, Casey, muttered.

"I though his name was Jaguar. And the other guy called him Alex."

"Yeah," Wolf said, remembering the hostility that had passed between their captor and his unit member. "What was that about Cub?" Cub was silent.

"Cubby-kins?" Eagle said, "Are we gonna get an answer or..." He let the silence hang once more. Cub sat up again, seemingly resigning himself to face the endless questioning he knew was coming.

"Walker and I have what one might call an interesting history, that's all you need to know."

"That's not good enough kid," the NSA agent growled, and stepped closer to Cub's cot, towering over him in an attempt to be intimidating. "Tell. Us. What. You. Know."

"I. Will. Not." he mocked, successfully pissing the man off. The man reached down to grab Cub's shoulder, when suddenly the man was on the ground, much like the way Eagle had only a week previously. "Don't touch me. Don't try to intimidate me, it won't work." He stood up in his calm Cub-like fashion. The Americans stared on in shock, while the K-unit stared on with recognition and realization. This truly was how Cub was. Fox began to laugh.

"Geeze Alex, terrifying the Americans. Nothing has changed in the last couple of months has it?"

Then Alex did that surprised everyone-he smiled. "Now Ben, it wouldn't have been me any other way, would it?"

"No, my friend. No it wouldn't."

**I am lazy, therefore LINE BREAK**

The rest of the day(or night there was no windows, only a light in the ceiling that seemed to turn on and off and random intervals), involved mostly glaring and an uncomfortable silence. Well, mostly silence.

Eagle and Morgan had struck up a conversation after their respective friend groups had told them to shut up. Mostly Casey for Morgan. Sarah and Chuck sat on one cot, alternately talking and sitting in silence. Casey sat, then stood, paced for a while, then sat again. Over and over again, much to the chagrin and annoyance of everyone else. Wolf, Eagle, and Ben talked quietly in their corner, catching up on old tomes, sharing stories from the previous years, and questioning about Alex. Well it mostly Wolf and Snake doing the questioning, Ben dodging the questions. Every few minutes Ben would throw a worried glance over to Alex, who it seemed, was sleeping.

It was a strange concept, sleeping while captured. At least for Ben. One would think that you should stay awake and prepare for every potentiality. Every crisis that could come up. Every escape opportunity that presented itself. But even as he thought this, Ben admonished himself, knowing what Alex would say. _Get as much sleep as possible when you first arrive. Guards will be one the highest alert. Lead them into a sense of security. You are sleeping, not attempting to escape. They will let their guard down eventually, make a stupid mistake. That's when you'll be thankful you rested because you are wide awake. And if not for those reasons, sleep because you don't know if you will be able to later. _That's what he would say, and he'd be right. And while that fact was rather comforting for Ben, that Alex knew how to deal with these situations that he regularly got into. It saddened him, because Alex knew how to deal with these situations that he regularly got into. No one should know how to deal with these kinds of situations so professionally, let alone a 17 year old boy. But Alex did, and it reassured and worried him all at the some time.

Hours after the guards had first entered their cells, and Ben had arrived, the sound of heavy footsteps once more echoed down the hall. This time as the door swung open, only Walker and two guards stepped into the room, leaving about 5 or 6 guards in beyond the glass divider. In his hand, Walker held a white shirt and a white pair of pants, presumably for Ben. He threw them down at Ben's feet.

"I'm not putting those on, if that's what your wanting," came Ben's cheeky response, choosing a move out of Alex Riders playbook. _Annoy your captors beyond belief. It pissed them off to end, and usually lead to their first mistakes. _That's what Alex had said, and if their was one thing Ben knew, it was Alex was never wrong. So he listened.

"Oh, I think you will Mr. Daniels," Walker stated with his usually cocky confidence.

"No, I won't," he said standing up from his position on the floor. "What's up with you and white anyway? Some kind of weird fetish. You only like the colors white and black? White for the good guys, black for the bad?"

"Alex," Walker said turning to the agent who was now sitting up in his bed. When had he woken up? No matter. "Would you care to explain?"

"No, but I will anyway, if it spares me the sound of your voice if your'e forced to explain," Walker grimaced, "It's psychological. He plans to torture," Plain and simple that was Alex. No beating around the bush. "For information? For fun? For research?" Research? "I don't know. Probably all three. White is pure and clean. And if you are forced to watch as the red blood of your friends, and team mates spill, marring the white floor, your more likely to give in to what ever they want to know. More so than if your blood was spilling into the dirt, mixing in, and going out of sight. Light forces you to see the dark, while dark hides more dark. Why take away the opportunity to force us to watch less suffering. And that is why we are in the white."

Everyone in the room, save for Walker and his minions, were taken aback by the statement. Yes, they had all somewhat guessed the reason, but to have it laid before them in such an in depth way, from someone much younger than themselves no less, was eye opening. And terrifying.

Only Ben realized the true implications of some of Alex's statement. Dirt floors? Darkness? That was all Alex had known during his harrowing experience dubbed the 'Incident'. Alex had been scared, for months, of the dark. Of the dirt. of anything pertaining to that place. And now, here was Walker once more, now not ruing darkness for the poor boy, but the light. Something so pure. And now if, when, they got out of this, it could not, nor would not ever be the same for Alex. Never again would Alex, or any of them for that matter, look at the color white or the light again.

"Got it in one my friend," Walker turned back to Ben, "Now put on the clothes."

"No, I will not insert myself voluntarily into your sick fantasy. No way."

"Guards," the guards filed into the room, pointing guns at their prisoners, separating the other eight captives from Alex, forcing them up against the wall. "Restrain them." More guards flooded in, restraining everyone. To guards grabbed Alex, who immediately began to struggle. His efforts were doubled when Walker came over and proceeded to punch Alex the the stomach. Repeatedly. Quickly, everyone in the room was trying to break all the much more harder. Wolf screamed profanities, as did the rest of the K-unit. Casey grunted silently, while Chuck and Morgan screamed helplessly. Sarah flailed, as unknown maternal instincts kicked in, the instinct to protect children. And that was what Alex was, a child to be protected.

Alex took his punishment silently, even after he fell to the floor and punches turned to kicks.

"Stop!" Ben yelled unable to take it anymore, even as he heard the sound of Alex's voice enter his head. _Don't ever give in. No matter how small the request, if it benefits your captors. If you give in one time, they know your weakness. The chink in your armor. They know what to exploit next time they want something. It's the first step to full compliance. _ "I'll put on the damn clothes just stop!"

The kicking ceased immediately. "That's all I wanted. Let them go." the guards released them, and Ben was by his friends side in moments. He looked up and glared at the sadistic man in front of him. "Don't be to judgmental Mr. Daniels. You refused to comply, and noncompliance needs to be punished. Anyway," the evil man said as he walked out of the room once more. "I guess now we know what affect you guys the most." He looked down at the unconscious form of Alex Rider. "Oh, well. Have a good nights sleep. You'll need it."

As Walker left the room, and Snake took over for Ben, so that he could change into the white prison garment, Ben wished he had taken Alex's advice, despite the consequences. They had found his chink, and as bad as the experience had been, Ben couldn't quell the feeling it was about to get so much worse.

**A/N: Ugggg, hated writing this chapter. It feels really stupid. To cheesy, maybe? To dramatic, probably? Badly written, quite possibly. **

**Feeling un-confident in myself right now, so please review and either dispel or confirm my fears.**

**Also, i am on the look out for anything good to read. So recommendations would also be greatly appreciated**

**Por favor ya gracias mu-chachos **


End file.
